I Love Him
by polomints63
Summary: Basically, Lindy has grown up her whole life being isolated from everyone except her parents, who just happen to be The Joker and Harley Quinn. When she joins a new school on her first day she makes a friend and meets a guy who will change her life forever. What she doesn't realize is what she's in for...


**Probably the most cliché storyline ever made, but I need to make this to satisfy my own imagination.**

_I don't even like you, why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?_

"Huh?"

_And I don't even know what's happened, I keep saying things I never say._

"Shit!"

_I can feel you wa-_

The music is suddenly silenced as I unlock my phone and check the time. It's 6:30. Great. I need to get ready for school.

I stand up and look in the mirror. My brown hair was strewn about and my red eyes are puffy. I love the colour of my eyes, but I actually don't get to see them much. I have my dad's eyes, but since he's a wanted a criminal (after being in hiding for fourteen years, as he had a family to take care of) my mother makes me wear blue contacts, so that I resemble her even more.

I take after my mother in almost every way possible. I look like her, I love gymnastics and I have a huge interest in Psychology. I was told the story of how my parents met and I have to admit, it was one of the sweetest, most messed up thing I'd ever heard. My mother was an intern at an asylum near to our house and my father twisted her mind, so that she'd break him out. He eventually fell for her, but I didn't talk to my dad for ages after I found out.

In History class at the age of eleven, I was introduced to two villains. The Joker and his sidekick Harley Quinn. I've never been allowed to make friends or have anyone over, so I'm pretty good at hiding my emotions, but it was really hard not to cry when I read about my parents. They were mass murderers.

When my parents read the pages in the text book that I had stolen from school, I was met with two very different reactions. My mother burst into tears and hugged me tight, telling me how much she loved me and that she was so sorry for what she'd done. My father laughed. A very menacing laugh I was all too familiar with.

"I've made history, Harley! We've made the history books!" He cackled, almost toppling off of his chair.

I have no friends. Today I would be starting a new school and I wasn't happy. We moved every so often, to make sure Daddy wouldn't get caught. My mother had forked out money for another school uniform I wouldn't be wearing for long. But what can you do?

Back to my bedroom.

I put on my pink slippers and dressing gown, then walked downstairs.

My stairs lead into the dining room, so I was greeted with the sight of my father reading his newspaper at the table. I sat down next to him and opened Instagram on my phone.

"I don't know why you insist on those strange...app things. It's not like you have anyone to talk to." My father snapped at me.

"Puddin'! Lindy can do what she wants!" Mother shouted from inside the kitchen.

Dad was extremely unfeeling, but I knew he loved me really. He still comes into my room at night and kisses my head before turning off my light at 9:30. He tells me that if I go to sleep at that time every night, I'll grow into a beautiful young lady. Supposedly, I'm beautiful already. Taking after Harleen Quinzell, I must look okay.

"Pancakes!" Mother grinned, walking into the room with three platefuls of pancakes.

I ate mine as quickly as I could, while my parents made conversation about boring things.

After I'd finished, I took my plate into the kitchen, dumped it in the sink and dashed upstairs to get ready.

I brushed my hair and put it in a side ponytail. My uniform was made up of a white shirt, grey skirt, blue and yellow tie, white socks, black shoes and a blue blazer.

I walked downstairs, through the dining room and into the living room.

My mother stood in front of me holding a camera. She did this every time I started a new school, so I had a lot of different pictures of me wearing a lot of different colours.

"Did you remember your contacts?" Mother asked, peering at me anxiously.

"Yes." I replied, walking up to the mirror and looking at my reflection. My dark hair made my baby blue contacts look stunning. I was an exact clone of my fourteen year old mother, only her eyes didn't need contacts. Harleen is a beautiful blonde, but she looked striking in the pictures that I'd seen.

"Goodbye, Lindy. Try not to draw attention to yourself and remember that Mummy and Daddy love you." Dad told me, smiling and giving me a big hug. I think he has bipolar.

I walked out of the door and started my journey to the bus stop.

The bus came at 8:15. I hopped on and got a ticket. I sat at the front of the bus and put my grey satchel on my lap. I took out my phone and began to listen to music.

_Load up on guns_

_Bring your friends_

_It's fun to lose and to pretend_

_She's over bored, self assured_

_Oh no, I know a dirty word._

"Hi." A red headed girl had sat down next to me while I was distracted. She was beautiful.

"Hi..." I whispered.

"My name is Amy, what's yours?"

"Lindy." I told her.

"What year are you in? I haven't seen you before."

"Year 9. It's my first day." I muttered.

"OMG, same! Do you know what form you're in?" She grinned.

"9R."

"No shit! That's my form! I'll show you where it is and you can get your timetable and I'll take you on a tour round the school and we'll be best friends!"

Okay..." I forced the words to come out.

Oops. Sorry, Dad.

**I hope you enjoyed?**


End file.
